Catch Me If You Can
Catch Me If You Can is a song from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It features guest vocals from Gadjet. The song was formerly featured on the original version of the album. Official Lyrics I wanna party every day till I can't see straight A new girl each city, coming your way Always getting fucked up till I'm puking out my brains As long as I'm a rockstar, nothing's gonna change Strippers in the morning, liquor all day Yeah, when I'm feeling horny, groupies got brain Always wear a condom, gotta play it safe When the show’s over, they come out to play I go right past touching first base As long as you got a itty-bitty waist And got a nice little, itty-bitty frame You know I'll do bad things to that little, pretty face From LA to Tokyo New York City, around the globe First you see me, but now you don't Catch me if you can I'm gone, bitch, all over the map Not stopping, never going back I'll never, ever give a damn Catch me if you can I won't quit, it's not who I am Ain't hard for you to understand Like a lion to a lamb Catch me if you can I'm on top of the world, got money to burn Went from bad to worse, rocking your girl These bitches sporting my t-shirts They be falling off when you see ‘em crowd surf Every night is just a blur Keep sipping vodka until it hurts Backstage with the one in the mini-skirt Bring her back to the trailer so we can get to work I promise you it ain't gonna hurt I'll be the patient, you can be the nurse Switch it all around, we can both take turns Gonna make sure you get what you're worth From LA to Tokyo New York City, around the globe First you see me, but now you don't Catch me if you can I'm gone, bitch, all over the map Not stopping, never going back I'll never, ever give a damn Catch me if you can I won't quit, it's not who I am Ain't hard for you to understand Like a lion to a lamb Catch me if you can Catch me if you can, every day's Friday Friday, bitch, I'm the new Rebecca Black Driving down that highway my way Brand new tour bus, bring some warm ones in the back Where we go is where the fun's at And by fun I mean getting in your pants You know how we always keep getting out of hand And how I keep the party rocking all frigging year, damn From LA, from LA, from LA to Tokyo New York City, around the globe Catch me if you can I'm gone, bitch, all over the map Not stopping, never going back I'll never, ever give a damn Catch me if you can I won't quit, it's not who I am Ain't hard for you to understand Like a lion to a lamb Catch me if you can (I'm gone, bitch) I'm all over the map (Not stopping) I'm never going back Too hard for you to understand? Catch me if you can I'm gone, bitch, all over the map Not stopping, never going back I'll never, ever give a damn (So fuck you!) So throw your hands in the air And wave 'em all around like you just don't care If you's a true player, we'll play Truth or Dare If you want fun and games, well, they're over here So throw your face down, right down here And wave it all around like you just don't care 'Cause I'm a real player who never plays fair We can all have fun, we all like to share Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Gadjet - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Gadjet Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)